


What Being an Adult Truly Means

by Beloved_nalla



Series: Chivalry and all that Jazz [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Overprotective, Peter's sick, tony's worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla





	1. Chapter 1

Peter braced himself against the porcelain, preparing for the upchuck of a lifetime. He felt it boiling in his stomach, preparing to roll up his throat. A slight burn made its way up and he felt the vomit surfacing, ready to spew from his mouth. His back bent forward as he released everything into the toilet bowl. The pain spasmed through him as he continued to heave for what seemed like forever. When he was finished, he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall of the bathroom. He was in Tony’s suite located in the avengers' compound, waiting for the billionaire to return from team training. He would be gone for most of the day, for, what Peter assumed, was important mission updates, damage control, and attempts at mastering the new capabilities of his nanotech suit. He loved showing off just how tech-savvy he was compared to some of the other avengers. It was classic Tony Stark. 

Peter closed his eyes and leaned his head back. This had been a constant thing recently; getting sick and feeling like shit every morning. It was almost unbearable. He would feel fine later in the day, but every morning it was the same deal. He hadn’t been eating anything out of the ordinary. He had even been trying to eat lighter just in case it was his diet affecting his stomach. The taste of vomit stained his mouth and all he wanted was to crawl back into bed and snuggle under the blankets, but it hurt to move. He felt like shit and he didn’t really know what to do. If he called May, she would worry and want him to come home immediately. He hadn’t seen her in about a week, so eventually she would be calling to check on him. He had (partially) moved in with Tony after graduation, which made sense since the compound was somewhat closer to the school he had decided on attending. Plus, he would have access to all of the technology he would possibly need for school. He still spent nights with May because he missed her and there were nights that he needed to get away from everything. May always knew how to make him feel normal again. He would leave his suit at Tony’s and actually take a car to go visit May. She would know what to do in this situation. He had never really been this sick before, so his experience was lacking, and he didn’t actually know if Tony knew how to take care of someone who was ill. It didn’t seem like his forte. 

After sitting there for about ten more minutes, he decided that the vomit show was finished and slowly moved to stand. He flushed the toilet and began washing his hands before scooping water into them and gently applying it to his face. The cold felt good against the heat that was encompassing him from the episode. It was like he could feel his skin absorb the moisture, trying desperately to take care of itself for him. He thought about what could possibly be making him so sick, but nothing really made sense. He hadn’t been around anyone who was sick recently and even if he did, his immune system should’ve been able to fight off anything within minutes. Could it be the flu, he thought. Surely not. It’s not even that time of year for it to be going around. 

He made his way back to the bedroom and slowly lowered himself onto the mattress. The sheets felt soft and cool as he laid down, covering himself and relaxing into the bed. He just needed to sleep it off, let everything waste out of his system and maybe he would feel better. He hoped that sleeping might help remedy some of it. He breathed deep and slow, allowing his body to temporarily shut down. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift into sleep. 

*  
When Peter finally woke up it was almost four in the afternoon. He had slept the entire day away. He felt somewhat better but could still taste the vomit in his mouth. He slowly got up and went into the bathroom once more to brush his teeth. As he brushed, he heard some movement coming from the kitchen. Tony was home. He finished soaping up and rinsing his mouth out before following the noise. He found Tony standing in front of the fridge with the door slightly ajar. He was pouring some kind of protein shake in a cup. It didn’t look appetizing. When Tony spotted him, he turned and smiled. 

“Hey, Sleepyhead. I hope I didn’t wake you.” 

“No, no, you didn’t. I guess I was just ready to get up.” 

“How long did you nap?”

“All day.” 

Tony gaped. “Are you serious? You were asleep all day?”

Peter nodded, moving to peak into the fridge. He pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass. Maybe it would rejuvenate him just a little bit. 

“Are you feeling okay, Pete? You look a little pale. Well, paler than usual.”

He nodded, “I was sick earlier this morning. Just came out of nowhere.”

“Sick? Like ‘not feeling good’ sick or like ‘vomiting sick’?” 

“Vomiting.” Peter downed the glass of juice. The taste made him wake up a little more. Tony approached him and gently touched his forehead with the back of his hand. “Have you been running a fever?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t check.”

“You didn’t check?”

“Tony, please. I’m fine, I swear. It’s probably just a bug. I probably ate something weird and my stomach just didn’t agree with it.” 

“How long have you been vomiting?”

“A few days…”

“Come on.” Tony grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door. “Time to see the doctor.”

“No, Tony, I’m fine.”

“Obviously not if you’ve been vomiting for days now...” He paused and looked at Peter. “Why didn’t you say anything in the first place?”

“It’s no big deal,” he whined, pulling against Tony while planting his feet. He didn’t want to go to a doctor. He just wanted to rest. “Tony, please,” he begged. “I just want to relax and stay in bed. If I’m not better by the end of the week, then I’ll go.” 

“Peter,” he started, trying to sound like he had control of the situation, but Peter was stubborn. 

“I promise I will let you drag me to Banner’s lab if I’m not better in a couple of days.” He looked up at Tony with puppy-dog eyes, desperately pleading for him to understand. He knew he was being childish, but he hated going to the doctor. They always stick something in his mouth and up his nose, in his ears, press unbearably hard on places where pain seems to emanate from at the worst possible moment. He knew Bruce wouldn’t be as rough with him, but he would still have to do a lot of those things and then if Peter was sick, the entire team would know and constantly be checking on him. He didn’t want everyone constantly calling him asking if he was okay. He just needed Tony. 

“Alright, but the next time you vomit, that’s it. To the lab it is.” Tony released his hand and let Peter lead him back to the bedroom. While the Spider-ling snuggled under the blankets, Tony adjust the shades and turned on the TV so Peter wouldn’t be bored laying in the bed. He knelt next to him and kissed his shoulder. 

“Are you going to be okay up here while I’m in the lab?”

Peter nodded. “I’ve got old cartoons to watch.” 

“Do you need anything?” Tony asked, kind of helpless at this point. He wanted Bruce to check on Peter, but the boy was so stubborn. He was trying desperately to hide his unease towards the current predicament. He made sure that Peter began taking over-the-counter medicines and drinking tons of water. It was all he could do at this point. 

“I’m good.”

“Alright, well, if you need me, just let Friday know and I’ll be up in a flash.” He leaned down and kissed Peter’s forehead. He watched as Peter snuggled deeper into the blankets and began to fall back asleep. He looked peaceful, but Tony knew he couldn’t possibly be feeling this way. Peter hid his emotions very well for someone his age and Tony hated that he felt he had to so that he appeared strong to others. He wanted to hold him and make everything better, but Peter wouldn’t allow it. He had to always take care of himself instead of letting someone else take the burden occasionally. Wow, just like himself. Tony left him upstairs and made his way to the lab, hoping the Peter’s sick days would subside soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms as Peter splashed water onto his face. 

“Still at it, huh?”

Peter ignored him and continued rinsing his face off before blotting the water away. The mirror reflected the red pressure dots that had formed underneath his eyes. He looked terrible. Malnourished. Tony was starting to get worried. Peter had been up since five that morning, practically glued to the toilet seat and the many trash cans that had been strategically placed around the bedroom in case he couldn’t quite make it to the bathroom. He slumped against the sink, feeling slightly faint. It was so frequent now that he couldn’t function normally until well into the day. His entire morning was centered around vomiting. 

“Peter, please let Bruce look at you.” Tony approached him, gently caressing his arms. He just wanted him to feel better. 

“I don’t think I can make it to the lab,” he whispered, trying his best to remain standing. 

“I can carry you.” Tony went to pick him up, but Peter held up his hand.

“I have vomit all over my shirt. Let me clean up.”

“I’ve had worse on me. Come here.” Tony gently lifted Peter into his arms and carried him to the bed. He relieved Peter of the stained shirt along with the sweatpants that he had been wearing for three days straight. Showering hadn’t been high on the list of priorities, so Peter had skipped the activity and focused on sleeping. He hadn’t been eating either, which made the entire situation much worse since he was dry heaving and puking up bile instead of food. He was exhausted. Tony helped him put on clean sweats and a shirt before lifting him once more. The lab was cold when they entered, an obvious shiver going through Peter’s body. Tony sat him on the table and retrieved a blanket from the supply closet. He couldn’t have Peter getting worse than he already was. Bruce came in a few minutes later and gave Peter an intense stare. 

“How long have you been throwing up?”

“Seven days.”

He looked at Tony. “And you’re just now bringing him to me?”

“I wanted to bring him the day I found out he was sick. He refused.” 

“Jesus, Peter,” he said, looking at his pale face. “You look thinned out. When was the last time you ate anything?”

Peter shrugged, but Bruce pushed it. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question. I need an answer.”

Peter sat in silence, staring at his hands.

“Peter?” Tony asked, concerning coating his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s been three days.” Tony gaped. No wonder Peter looked so washed out. It’s a miracle he was awake at all. 

“I need to start an IV drip. You need fluids in you asap,” Bruce began, moving around the lab, grabbing tools to set up the drip. Tony forced Peter to lay back, covering him with the blanket. He looked down at Peter. “Why didn’t you say anything, Pete?”

“I just thought it would eventually go away.” 

Bruce began the drip, inserting the IV into the vein in Peter’s hand. It didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep. Tony placed an extra blanket on top of Peter to make sure he stayed warm during the process. It took almost three bags before Peter’s color began to surface. 

“Has he ever been sick like this?” Bruce asked, glancing at the sleeping teen.

“I don’t think he’s been sick since his powers kicked in. He’s never shown any kind of sign of being sick either.” 

“This isn’t normal, especially for him. His immune system is one of the strongest I’ve ever seen. It should’ve fought this off way before this point.” 

“Any ideas?”

“What’s his routine like? What does he do on a daily basis?”

“He gets up pretty early, usually eats breakfast, exercises regularly, spends most of his time in the lab, always eats dinner, and he gets enough sleep. He patrols almost every day also, so it’s not like he’s been doing anything out of the ordinary.” 

Bruce crossed his arms. “What your sex life like?”

“We are so not on that level yet.” 

“I need to know. This could be something related.”

“How will your knowledge of whether or not he calls me ‘daddy’ gonna help you diagnose him?”

“Whoa, not your kinks, Tony. Just habits.”

Tony’s eyes widened, his hand gestures rapid. “Like?”

“Like protection, multiple partners…”

Tony sighed. “Just me and him.” 

“Okay, and what about protection? Are you being safe?”

"Well..."

"Tony..."

“Not exactly. I mean we used to use condoms, but lately we haven’t.” 

Bruce took a deep breath. “Tony, you've got to be kidding. You know better.”

“What? It’s just me and him. What could happen?”

“Think about it.”

“I’m wracking my brain…What do you know that I don’t?”

He sighed, crossing his arms. “Let me run a few tests to be certain. I don’t want to give you a heart attack.”


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed, two of which Peter had spent in the bathroom, but only for a few minutes. His nausea had existed on an annoying level, but he hadn’t actually vomited that morning. He had genuinely felt better since Bruce had injected him with fluids. Maybe it was the flu and he just rode it out without medicine for a week? He was finally able to eat a full meal a night or so after having the IV injection. Tony was a constant presence, ensuring that Peter was eating properly and drinking tons of water. His color had come back, and he became more active. The sick days had passed it seemed. Tony was relieved; his concern for Peter healing was so great that he found it difficult to focus on anything else. He refused to leave Peter’s side until he was no longer ill. He couldn’t risk the malnourishment occurring again.  
Tony entered the apartment where he and Peter were housed in the Avengers’ compound. He had worked somewhat late, trying to catch up on the work he had missed while being out with his spider-ling. He got rid of his jacket, leaving it on a coat rack hook and began unfastening his tie as he moved through the living room. Peter appeared in the hallway, beaming at Tony. He ran to him, jumping up into his arms. Tony laced his hands underneath his ass all the while kissing Peter deeply. He felt Peter’s hand tracing lines on his arms and shoulders as he carried him to the bedroom. He knew exactly what he wanted to do for the next several hours. 

**

“Ohhhh, Peter,” Tony moaned as he thrusted deep into the tightness of Peter’s ass. Sweat rolled down his face and chest, dripping onto Peter’s back. His hands were on Peter’s hips, gripping the soft curves, pulling him back as he pushed forward, burying his cock to the hilt. Peter’s moans grew louder as Tony pushed deeper and deeper, filling him completely. He gripped the sheets and tried to hold the position he was currently in, but he felt his knees being pushed forward and he was losing his balance due to the roughness of the thrusts. Tony was going in on him hard, fucking him so rough that Peter couldn’t even try to come. The thrusts were too vigorous.  
When Tony finally slowed his pace, Peter was thankful. His ass felt somewhat sore and he really needed to relieve the pressure in his legs. Tony leaned down, resting his forehead against Peter’s shoulder blade, pushing into him slow, but deep. Peter moaned loud, feeling the full length of his erection touch every inch as it invaded him. “Tony, please…” 

“What is it, baby?” Tony asked as he ran his hand down the curve of his ass, lightly smacking the cheek as he pushed forward. 

“It feels so good,” he moaned as he licked his lips, his hands balling up the sheets in his fists. Tony’s hand made its way to Peter’s aching erection, bobbing between his legs. He stroked it as he pushed into Peter gently. 

“Oh god, Tony,” Peter began to shake, feeling the orgasm start to take over. He pushed his ass against Tony’s hips, moving back and forth so that he continued to fuck into Tony’s hand as he took his length deep. 

“You gonna come, baby?” He whispered into his ear, giving Peter everything he had. “Huh? You gonna come on my nice clean sheets as I fuck you?”

“Tony!” Peter moaned loud, spilling onto Tony’s hand and the silk sheets beneath them. Tony continued to stroke Peter until the younger male was panting, laying flat against the bed. His knees had finally given out and he lay face down while Tony remained on top of him, buried deep in his ass. He leaned down close to his ear. “I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart.” 

As he began to thrust once more, a knock sounded on the door. He couldn’t believe it. This was definitely not the time for interruptions. He still had about five other positions he wanted to fuck Peter in and he wanted to finish by coming deep in Peter’s ass before watching it drip out onto the bed.  
He pulled out and flipped Peter onto his back, lifting his legs up. Peter gazed up at him and smiled, lifting his ass so Tony would have better access. He pressed lightly against his entrance, teasing Peter with the tip of his erection. “Aww, Tony, don’t tease,” he whined. 

He pushed the tip inside, briefly pausing. “What did you say about teasing, baby?”

“Ohhhh, Tony,” he whined, trying to move his hips up to take Tony deeper. Tony kept Peter at bay, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Talk to me, baby.”

“Please, daddy, fuck me,” he begged. Tony grinned, surging forward, his length widening the tight hole that was begging to be invaded. Peter moaned loudly, digging his nails into Tony’s thighs as he buried his erection once more before another knock sounded. Tony groaned. “Now is not the time!” He tried to focus on Peter, but the knocks continued and after a few minutes Tony finally gave in. He left Peter on the bed, wrapped a blanket around his waist and answered the annoying knock that was persisting.  
Bruce stood on the other side of the door. His hand was mid knock when Tony opened it.

“What is it?” his tone blunt.

Bruce turned red at the sight of Tony’s less-than-modest attire. He coughed, “I need to talk to Peter.” 

“He’s indisposed right now.”

“Tony, this is important.”

“Banner, c’mon…” he groaned, lightly tapping the door frame with his fist.

“Tony, please. I wouldn’t be interrupting you if it weren’t.” 

Tony sighed and opened the door further, revealing a naked Peter on the bed. When he noticed Bruce, he pulled the sheets over him and sat up. 

“Can I have a minute, Tony?”

He nodded, going into the kitchen for something to drink. Bruce moved towards the bed and sat on the edge. He seemed uncomfortable, especially given the current situation of interrupting the two during their love making. He clasped his hands together and looked directly at Peter.

“What’s up?” Peter felt a nervousness in his gut. Something was wrong.

“I got your test results back.”

“And?”

“You’re pregnant.” 

Peter gaped, his jaw dropped open, eyes wide. “What? How? How is that possible?”

“I’m not exactly sure, but because of your spidey abilities and physiology, you’re actually able to reproduce.”

Peter sat in silence for a moment, taking the news in all at once. “What am I gonna do?” He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “This is why I was sick last week?”

“Yes. You were experiencing morning sickness.” 

“Oh my god. Bruce…,” He felt panic settling over him. He couldn’t believe what he had told him. Pregnant. He was only 18. He and Tony had only been together for two years, barely any time at all. 

“Hey,” Bruce whispered, trying to be understanding to Peter’s current plight. “You could always put the baby up for adoption if you’re really not ready for this, Peter. It’s not the end of the world. Plus, Tony is in this with you.”

Peter’s eyes went wide, “What is Tony going to say?” He felt the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so irresponsible when it came to protection? What would Tony think when he told him? He had never been a kid person. 

**

Tony came back into the bedroom to see Peter crying. He hurried to the bed and wrapped his arms around Peter. “Hey, what’s going on? Peter? What’s wrong?”

The teen sobbed and leaned against Tony’s chest, enveloped in his arms. “Talk to me, baby. What’s going on, huh?” He looked at Bruce for the answer, but he sat solemnly. Tony rubbed Peter’s back and tried to calm him down. Once Peter’s tears ceased streaming down his face, Tony looked directly at Bruce.

“Ok, doc, what’s this about?”

Bruce looked at Peter before speaking. “Do you want to tell him or should I?”

Peter stared at his hands, giving Bruce the answer he needed. “Tony, remember to stay calm.” He raised his eyebrows but remained quiet. “The two of you are expecting,” he said.

Tony’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean expecting?”

Bruce sighed, “Peter’s pregnant.”

Tony stood abruptly, unlacing himself from Peter. He stared at Bruce hard before pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, what? I- I don’t understand how this is- is possible.” 

“I don’t quite know myself,” Bruce confessed. 

“Then how do you know for sure? How do we know that this is the case?” Tony’s voice began to project, growing louder, enraged. 

“Tony, you need to calm down. Please. You’re not the only one upset,” he said, glancing at Peter, who had crawled under the sheets, his eyes red from crying. When Tony looked at him the anger faded. He knelt next to Peter and wrapped him in his arms. “I’m so sorry. It’s gonna be okay, baby. We’re gonna be okay,” he soothed.  
Bruce got up to leave, “I’ll check on you tomorrow, Peter. We need to start vitamins and get you eating semi-healthy.” 

“Hey, Bruce?”

He turned to face Tony.

“Keep this between us?”

“Of course,” he nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

The conference room seemed as good a place as any at the moment. The team sat in chairs surrounding the massive table that took center stage in the room. It was obvious that their curiosity was stirring. They had been called in at the last minute and no one knew why. No one except Tony and Peter. Bruce sat off in the corner, arms crossed. He knew but remained silent. This was Peter’s news. He was just there to confirm everything. Tony and Peter had arrived before everyone else, mainly to hide the slight bulge that Peter was sporting underneath his shirt. It had been almost 3 months since they had found out about the baby. Peter had wanted to keep it secret. His anxiety was high enough with everything else, and the last thing he wanted was the team constantly asking him for updates and keeping tabs on his health. Bruce and Tony were bad enough. Peter just wanted to keep everything quiet. He was only telling everyone now because he had to. It’s not like he would be gaining weight in his abdomen for no reason at all. He stared down at the table, his hands resting lightly on the underside of his stomach. His jacket fell around his torso, creating a light barrier, shielding it from everyone’s sight. Tony stood next to him, his hand on his shoulder   
for reassurance. He bent forward so that he was next to Peter’s ear.

“It’s going to be okay. Just breathe.” Peter glanced up and nodded, his expression somewhat blank. He was desperately trying to remain calm. His stomach felt queasy. He remembered feeling this way when they had gone to May with the news. It had been a month or so after they found out and she had almost fainted. It was hard enough explaining to his aunt that his 40-something year old boyfriend had finally managed to knock him up after two years of unprotected sex. It would be another explaining it to Earth’s mightiest heroes. Tony wasn’t very high up on everyone’s list. He mostly annoyed everyone with his sarcasm and blunt humor. This was going to be difficult. Peter could feel it.

“Everyone here?” Tony glanced around, making sure that everyone was present. 

“What’s this about, Tony?” Cap was always direct, especially when it came to Tony’s shenanigans. He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward slightly. “You’ve called all of us here. So, let’s have it.”

Tony removed his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to say it. We’re pregnant.” 

“Who is?” Cap narrowed his eyes.

“Peter and I,” he smiled down at his Spider-ling. “Have been for almost 3 months now.” 

“Pregnant?” Cap’s voice projected.

“Three months?” Natasha chimed in. 

“How?” Rhodey asked, astonished. 

The questions kept being thrown out without any pause to answer them. Peter tentatively reached for Tony’s hand, lacing his fingers into the larger digits. Tony took a deep breath. 

“Will everyone shut up for a minute?”

“How is this possible?” Cap looked Tony square on. 

“That’s something that we can’t exactly explain yet. Banner and I are working on it. All we know is that it’s possible.” He looked at Peter lovingly. “Pete, you want to show them?” He helped Peter stand. He glanced around the table before moving his jacket aside to reveal the small bump that had begun to form. He felt the stares, the eyes boring into him. He looked at Tony for reassurance. 

“What’s the plan?”

“We’re taking ourselves out of the field. Both of us.” Tony squeezed Peter’s hand. It had been a hard decision to make, but they both decided that they would need each other during this process and even after the baby was born. They couldn’t put themselves at risk any longer. The cost was too great. 

“What does May have to say about all of this?” Nat looked knowingly at Peter.

“She was the first person we told,” Peter began. 

“She will be helping us out a great deal, which is why we will be providing accommodations for her here in the compound. Let’s be honest. Neither of us know anything about raising a kid. We’re going to need all the help we can get at this point.” 

“Peter, how do you feel about all of this?” Cap stood slowly, sizing the teen up. “Are you ready for this?”

Peter shook his head, “Probably not, but it’s going to be okay. Tony and I discussed it and we’re in this together.” 

Cap nodded and began to move towards the door. “We’re a team, so we will all be here for you.” He paused, looking at Tony. “Both of you.” 

“Thank you, Cap,” Tony smiled and nodded at him. His approval was the only thing that really had to exist for everyone else to agree.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re glowing, you know?”

“What?” Peter laughed. “No way.”

“It’s not a ridiculous notion, you know. You’re in a fragile state and it’s a normal side effect of expecting,” Nat noted. Her gaze was soft and understanding; she had been the main one by Peter’s side. She knew what he was going through was difficult, even though he tried to hide it from everyone. He was scared shitless. And why shouldn’t he? He was only 18. There was still plenty of things he hadn’t done, hadn’t experienced yet, and now probably never would. Becoming a parent has its way of hindering and preventing what we truly want out of life. 

“Okay, stop starring at me,” Peter chuckled. “I’m not glowing.”

“Okay, if you say so,” she yielded. “When is the shower?”

“Tony said like two weeks from now.”

“Seems a little early…”

“It is. He wants to make sure we have everything we need before the due date. May is the one hosting it. She keeps asking me random questions about cake and colors and games…I don’t know the first thing about baby showers.” Peter shook his head.

“No, but you do like cake. I think you should have some input regarding that decision, don’t you?”

“C’mon, Nat. Cake is cake.” He knelt, steadying himself so he could sit on the floor. 

“Want some help?”

He waved his free hand. “I’m fine. I have mastered kneeling thus far.” He rested against the chair and stretched his legs out, flexing the muscles. “My feet hurt all the time now. It’s like they know what’s coming.”

“Well, you have been putting excess pressure on them lately.” 

“Banner suggested soaking them, but I can’t seem to get comfortable when I try. My back is always in an awkward position and I have to get up to pee every five minutes, so I can’t actually feel any relief.”

“Have you tried massaging them?”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t think there’s any point in trying. They’ll hurt the next day anyways.” 

“Are you holding up okay? You seem less ‘spidey’ today. What’s up?”

He looked down at his hands, sighing deeply. “It’s nothing, really. I’m fine.” 

She maneuvered herself onto the floor. “C’mon, Peter. You can talk to me. Whatever it is, it’s just between you and me.”

He took a deep breath. “We had a fight last night…”

“What about?”

“I have another ultrasound appointment today and I told Tony that I don’t want to know the sex of the baby.”

“And he does?”

“Well, yeah. I think he’s more excited about this than I am.” He felt the tears surfacing, threatening to spill over. His breath was shaky.

Nat reached out, gently touching his leg. “Hey, it’s okay to be nervous.”

“I’m more than nervous. I’m terrified,” he cried. “I don’t know if I can do this, Nat. I keep telling myself it’s going to work out, but everyday is just one step closer to this baby arriving.” 

“You know you’re not alone, right? No one is going to abandon you once the baby is born. We’re all here to help you guys. No parent is perfect. You’ll both make mistakes, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t do this.”

“I’m not strong enough.” The tears were flowing down his face. 

“Peter. Look at me.” He lifted his head, his eyes red and puffy. “Do you know how I know you’re strong?” He shook his head. “I know because you’re with Tony. You have fallen in love with a man who has the most flaws out of anyone else living on the planet. He has been through so much that no one ever thought he could successfully live a normal life, but he has found that with you. You love him for who he is, regardless of the flaws that everyone else sees. You have stuck by him through everything and now it’s his turn. And he’s been there for you, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah,” he sniffled.

“He’s not going to leave you or this baby. I’ve never seen him love anything like he loves you. Let him be strong for you occasionally. He knows when you’re hurting and all he wants to do is relieve the pain. He wants to protect you, and there’s nothing wrong with being protected.”

“You really think I can do this?”

She nodded. “I know you’re scared. It’s normal to be afraid, but you can’t let it control you. Don’t let your fear destroy your relationship. Talk to him about this. I’m pretty sure he’s just as scared as you are.” 

**

Peter found Tony in the guest room of their apartment in the compound. He was fussing with the drawer on the dresser, trying to get it back on its track. Peter stood in the doorway, his hand cupping the underside of his baby bump. He watched as Tony continued his task, not even realizing Peter was there. His face was a mask of concentration. The black tank gripped at his skin, contouring to his frame. It rose slightly to reveal his hips. The muscles in his arms flexed as he moved the drawer in his hands. Peter felt a twitch shoot up through his dick. His hormones had increased greatly, making him horny enough to have sex more than twice a day. Being a teenager also didn’t help that case. If only Tony wasn’t pissed at him. Once he got the track lined up, the drawer slid into place. When Tony finally glanced up, his gaze landed on Peter. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

“A few minutes.”

“I didn’t realize you were back…”

“Tony…”

Tony broke the eye contact between the two of them. “I think I’m gonna go to the lab for a while.” He began to move forward. 

“Tony…” 

“What?”

Peter grabbed hold of Tony’s hand and placed it on his stomach. There were very small movements underneath the skin. Tony’s expression was that of shock. He looked at Peter, blinking back tears. Peter moved his hand slightly, so he could feel the bigger kicks. Tony knelt, placing his other hand on Peter’s stomach. “When did they start?”

“As I was leaving Nat. I felt them as I was getting up from the floor.”

“You’re still sitting on the floor?” Tony looked at Peter. 

“It’s the only way I can get comfortable.”

The baby kicked at the sound of Peter’s voice, pushing against Tony’s hand. He gently lifted Peter’s shirt, exposing his abdomen. He lightly traced kisses over the expanse of skin, feeling the tiny movements. He couldn’t believe how magical it felt.  
Peter smiled down at the man whom he loved. Tony had always been there for him, no matter the circumstances. He had been upset about the pregnancy, but once he knew Peter was just as upset, he calmed down and reassured him that everything would work out. Tony was more mature than Peter and maybe that’s why he had a better grasp on everything going on. Nat was right about him. Tony’s been through so much and he holds everything together so well, but he must be just as nervous. Peter began to shift so he could sit, but Tony stopped him.

“No more floor action for you,” he said, standing to slightly tower over the younger man. He cupped his face in his hands, leaning forward to capture Peter’s lips with his own. His lips were moist and warm, pushing against Peter’s. His hands rested on his hips, dipping inside the waistband of the jeans, caressing the soft skin. 

“Tony,” Peter managed in between heated kisses. The older man tore the shirt off his lover, tossing it to the floor. He removed his own shirt before recapturing Peter’s mouth, pushing his tongue into his mouth. The two moaned in unison as the heat rose between them. Tony lifted him, taking him to the bed. Peter objected, shaking his head. “Where then?” Tony breathed.

“Against the dresser,” Peter whispered.

“Standing?”

He nodded. Tony lifted him, leading him to the dresser, gently pushing Peter against the wooden frame. “Tell me if your uncomfortable.”

Peter nodded, unzipping his jeans, allowing them to fall before stepping out of them. Tony quickly pulled the joggers down and pressed his erection against Peter’s hole. He felt the muscles contract and retract as Peter reacted to the sensation. He pushed inside of Peter slowly, listening to the moans escape Peter’s throat. Peter braced himself against the dresser, lifting up on his tiptoes. 

“Tony,” he moaned. 

The thrusts started out slow and deep, Tony teasing the Spider-ling. He felt the entire length, filling him up. It was difficult to contain his orgasm. They had only begun, and Peter wasn’t ready for it to end. He bit his lip, resisting the urge. He looked back at Tony. “I’m not ready to cum yet.” 

Tony leaned against him, surging deep into Peter, bringing his hand around to grasp his dick. “Tony, don’t,” he whined. 

“We have all afternoon, baby. I’ll make you cum over and over, I promise.” He stroked his dick, fucking into his tight hole deeper and deeper. Peter’s legs began to shake, his moans uncontrollable. He felt every inch of Tony invading him, stretching him out. He felt the sweat dripping off his face, hitting his back. Tony’s hips met with Peter’s ass, perfectly encompassing it with every thrust. 

“Come for me, Peter.” He could tell his orgasm was close. Peter couldn’t hold out for long anymore. His hormones were too high for him to control it. Peter whimpered. “It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you,” Tony soothed as he continued stroking Peter’s erection. When the precum began to leak into his hand, he knew Peter was done. He thrust hard and deep into him, feeling the muscles clench around his dick. When his cum spilled into Tony’s hand, he slowed briefly, allowing Peter to catch his breath. He leaned against the wood frame, breathing heavily. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Tony pulled out of him gently, relieving the pressure. 

Peter nodded, “I don’t think I can walk though.” Tony helped him turn around and lifted him into his arms. The bed felt soft and inviting as Peter snuggled into the pillows. Tony laid next to him, enveloping him in his arms. “I’m sorry I pressured you about the baby.” 

“I shouldn’t have been so stubborn,” Peter said. “I’ve just been really nervous, and I was feeling scared because it’s getting closer to the due date.”

“The due date isn’t for another 3 months, baby.” 

“I know, but it still scares me. Being a parent.”

“You’re not alone in that, you know.”

“You’re scared too?” Peter looked at Tony.

“Of course. This wasn’t exactly what I signed up for, especially since I never expected for it to be possible.” He paused for a moment. “I don’t regret it though. As long as I am with you, everything will be okay. I love you, and that’s how I know we can do this.”

Peter leaned in to kiss Tony. “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Streamers hung from the ceiling in multiple rows, dipping up and down across the room. Food was laid out on the party table, which was covered with a baby-themed cloth. May had spent the entire morning decorating and setting up the food and cake for Peter’s baby shower. They had wanted to keep the sex secret from everyone, so no one had been admitted into their suite until the approximate time of the party. Tony had helped with the decorations while May baked a few last-minute things. Peter had sat in a comfy chair and speculated the entire time. His back had been aching for most of the morning, so he just wanted to try and relax. Bruce had stressed to him that he needed to spend as much time off his feet as possible, which meant he wouldn’t be able to exercise anymore. He had been trying to keep up with his training for as long as he could, but the pregnancy was too much for him. He couldn’t really do much at all anymore. Just sit around and try to get comfortable. Tony nudged his shoulder, rousing him from the half-sleep he was currently in. 

“It’s almost three,” Tony said. Peter sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. He wasn’t really in a party mood. 

“I’m so tired.” 

“I know. I promise this won’t be as painful as it seems.”

“Can I have some water?”

“Sure.” Tony retrieved a bottle from the kitchen and brought it to Peter. Hopefully it would help him wake up a bit. The party was for the two of them after all. If the pregnant one was sleeping the entire time, then it wouldn’t be much of a party. 

Everyone began arriving about ten minutes before three, but Tony insisted that everyone enter the room all at once so that no one could spoil the sex reveal. Peter was still cuddled up in his chair, while Tony and May were greeting everyone and ushering them around the outside of the door. Tony was excited, Peter could tell by his sunny disposition. His usual sarcasm was muted today, and his smile never faded. Sharing this news with everyone was a proud day for him. Once everyone had arrived and was assembled outside, Tony cut the lights and ushered everyone into the room. When he finally turned the lights back on, pink brightened the room. “It’s a girl!” Tony shouted, happiness filling him. He kissed Peter deeply. It was a moment he wanted to cherish.

“Peter?”

He glanced up, his gaze landing on Steve Rogers. “Oh, hey, Cap.”

“How you feeling?”

“Tired. Bruce kind of put me on bedrest, so I’m just supposed to be relaxing a lot.”

“You look pale,” concern coated his voice.

“You sound like Tony,” Peter chuckled. “He always thinks something’s wrong. I’m fine. Promise.”  
Cap nodded. 

“What do you think of all of this?” Peter asked, gesturing to the party surroundings.

“Well, I’ve never been to a baby shower before.”

“Me either. May is the expert on all of this. She kept asking my opinion on things, but I didn’t have the slightest clue about anything she was talking about.”

“Cap, are you monopolizing my spider-ling?” Tony asked. 

Cap rolled his eyes, “What exactly is a baby shower?”

“You know, we eat, drink, play games, open gifts.” 

Cap nodded, “Well, I can do some of that.”

“You’re the designated game leader,” Tony laughed, clapping his hand against Steve’s shoulder.  
“Oh, no, Tony,” Steve protested.

“Oh, yes. It’s already been decided.” He bent to kiss Peter and moved away to continue talking to others flowing in through the door. Peter sighed and moved his hands over his abdomen. He really had to pee.

Bruce sat next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“Peter, seriously. You don’t look too hot.”

“Why is that the constant question? I feel fine.” He couldn’t hide his annoyance. 

“I’m your physician, so I get to ask that question.” Bruce felt his forehead, moving his hand down across Peter’s neck. “Bruce, please. I feel fine.” 

“You’ll let me know if something changes?”

Peter nodded. “Can we just focus on the party?”

“Yeah. Sure.” 

**

After three games, a ton of food, and about 20 pictures of Peter standing in multiple positions so everyone could get a view of how big he was, they finally sat down to open gifts. They received almost everything they could possibly think of as far as baby needs. May had bought them a crib with a full set of sheets and a knitted quilt, Nat had supplied diaper bags and car seats, Bruce had bought them medical supplies and first-aid kits because accidents will happen, and Steve and Bucky bought them baby clothes. There were so may gifts it was hard to remember who bought what. The room had a huge pile sitting on the table by the end of the shower. 

Everyone was winding down when Peter finally decided to go pee. He had held it for the majority of the party, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He made his way down the hallway and to the left. The bathroom was spacious, light illuminating the space. He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He gently rubbed his abdomen, feeling the baby kick softly. It was truly magical what his body had been able to do as far as reproducing went. He had been so scared, but now he felt a sense of calm. He was surround by the people he loved, and he knew everything would be okay. He may feel crappy every day, but it would be worth it when they’re baby was born. 

Peter urinated and washed his hands. As he was walking down the hallway, he felt a sharp pain go through his side. His hand shot up to his side as he winced from the pain. He hadn’t felt anything like it before. It radiated up and through his abdomen. He stopped and leaned against the wall, breathing deep, hoping it would subside. When he was able to push through it, he tried continuing down the hall until another spasm shot through him. He cried out, falling against the wall. He slid down to the floor, holding his side. The pain was overwhelming, a continuous throb. He leaned over, vomiting onto the floor. Tears flowed down his face as his body wracked from the heaving. 

“Tony,” he managed in between the painful spurts. “Tony!” He couldn’t hold himself up any longer, the pain too great. He collapsed on the floor, feeling the coolness of the wood before closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony sat in the hallway, his head in his hands. He couldn’t get Peter out of his mind. The way he had laid motionless on the floor. He had screamed his name over and over, but he never opened his eyes. He lay limp in Tony’s arms until Bruce and Steve gently pulled him from Tony’s grip. Nat had stayed with Tony while they rushed him to Bruce’s lab. He couldn’t let go of the fear that he had possibly lost them both. No one had told him anything. Nat refused to let him in the lab for fear that Peter was gone. No one knew what had caused him to collapse. All they could do was try to keep him stable. The tears were hot on Tony’s face. He couldn’t lose Peter. He just couldn’t.

Nat handed him another pack of tissues. “Tony,” she began.

“Don’t. Don’t say it’s going to be alright. You don’t know if it’s going to be alright.”

“It could be. He could’ve just been dehydrated and passed out.”

“He wasn’t.” He looked at her. “He had been drinking water all day. I made sure of that.” 

“You can’t blame yourself, Tony.”

He scoffed, “Why not? I pushed the party on him. I knew something was wrong, but he kept denying it. He was so pale and tired. I should’ve seen it.”

“Tony…”

“I could lose him, Nat.” Tears streamed from his eyes.

“Tony, no. It’s going to be alright.” She gently touched his shoulder.

“He could be dying and all I can do is sit here and hope that I get to see his eyes open again, see him smile at me, hear his voice, feel the warmth of his body against mine.” His shoulders shook as he sobbed. “I can’t lose him! I’m not ready to let him go!”

She wrapped her arms around him and soothed him through the sobs. She knew it would kill him if he lost Peter. He was a wreck already and they didn’t even know if all hope was lost. 

**

Two more hours passed before Bruce emerged from the lab. Tony was up before the doors could shut behind him. 

“How is he?”

“He’s stable.” Bruce sighed. “Tony, it’s not good.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s hooked up to an IV and the drip is keeping him hydrated. He can’t stop vomiting and his pain is unbearable.”

“What does he have?”

“My best guess is a kidney stone.”

“You can fix that, right?”

Bruce shook his head, “It’s not that easy, Tony. He can’t have any kind of pain meds to help the pain dwindle and without those meds he won’t be able to eat anything and keep it down. I can’t surgically remove it. I can’t break the stone up. He’ll have to pass it naturally and it’s going to put the baby at risk no matter the route we take.” 

“What’s our safest option?”

“Performing a C-section and delivering the baby early so he can take the pain meds.”

“She’ll be premature…”

Bruce nodded. “There’s a chance she won’t make it. But, with Peter’s own physiology mixed in with hers, she may have a chance at surviving. His genetic makeup is strong, and   
she’s proved strong so far. I haven’t had any indication of her having any defects or abnormalities, so she could be alright.”

“Is he awake?” 

“No. The IV’s making him sleep.”

“When can I see him?”

“Give him a few hours. He needs to rest and regain his strength.”

Tony nodded and reclaimed his seat in the hallway. Nat caressed Bruce’s arm, “Can he sit with him?” Bruce nodded, sympathy in his eyes. “Of course.”

Tony was led into the lab. Peter was asleep on the gurney, an IV linked to his arm. Tony felt the tears threatening to spill down his face. He looked so pale. It was difficult to believe that he would come out of this alright. He moved a chair next to the gurney and situated himself. 

“I’ll bring you some blankets in a while,” Bruce gripped his shoulder. He nodded, keeping his eyes on Peter. 

“It’s going to work out, Tony. We’re going to take care of him. I promise.” Bruce watched as the tears ran streaked his face. “I love him, Bruce.” 

“I know, Tony. I know.” He pulled up a chair next to Tony’s and made himself comfortable. He refused to leave his friend when the one person he truly loved was a risk. He would do everything possible to keep Peter around for a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony had finally passed out from exhaustion a few hours after being allowed into the lab. Peter hadn’t made any improvements, but Tony couldn’t leave his side. He had shifted positions a few times, but he ultimately slumped into the chair and let sleep claim him. Bruce had stayed with him and offered to bring a cot into the room for him, but he had refused. He was determined to stay right next to Peter. Bruce couldn’t blame him. If Nat had been in the same condition, he wouldn’t have left her for the world. He had begun brewing coffee when he noticed Peter’s hand twitching. He moved to him and began checking his vitals. Everything was normal. He continued monitoring while Peter began to gently shift on the gurney. When his eyes opened, Bruce smiled. “I see you’re still with us.” 

Peter blinked, slowly moving his arm to rub at his eyes. “Tony…”

Bruce soothed him. “He’s right next to you. He fell asleep a few hours ago. He hasn’t left your side.”

“Can you help me turn over?” Peter began shifting to face Tony but was too weak to move on his own. Bruce moved around to the other side and helped Peter adjust. 

“Should I wake him?” Bruce asked while he adjusted Peter’s IV and rearranged the apparatus so that he would be comfortable. Peter nodded.

Bruce gently shook Tony’s shoulder. “Tony, Peter’s awake…”

Tony blinked, glancing towards Peter. His eyes went wide when he realized what Bruce had said. He was out of the chair and wrapping his arms around the Spider-ling. 

“Tony, it’s okay,” Peter whispered. 

“I could’ve lost you,” Tony cried. He couldn’t contain his emotions or his tears. He was incredibly relieved to know that Peter was well enough to wake up. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Peter’s breathing hitched, making Tony release him somewhat. “I’m okay. Your hugs just take my breath away.” He smiled at Tony, touching his cheek. 

“What happened?” Peter looked at Bruce.

“You have a kidney stone.”

“How bad is it?”

“We don’t have to talk about this right now. You just woke up. You need to rest,” Tony reassured. 

“No, really, you can tell me.”

Tony looked at Bruce, feeling helpless. He didn’t want to admit how awful the reality was and that they were going to have to make the most difficult decision of their lives. He didn’t want to lose Peter, but he didn’t want to lose their child either. The decision was so overwhelming that all Tony could do was try and hold back tears. Shielding his emotions from Peter was useless. He could see Tony blinking back tears, pursing his lips together, trying to control his breathing by taking deep intakes of air. 

“Just tell me,” Peter said, looking directly at Tony. 

“I can’t,” Tony whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

“Bruce?”

He looked at Tony, helplessly. “Well, uh, the choice is either you or the baby at this point.”

“There’s no alternative? No other option that can save both of us?”

Bruce shook his head, “It’s not that simple, I’m afraid.”

“What are the options?”

“We deliver the baby premature or you ride the rest of the kidney stone out without meds, which will have harmful effects on the baby.”

“What are her chances of survival?”

“It’s about half. She has your genetic makeup, so she could be just fine, but I can’t say for certain if she will be or not.”

“When can you do it?”

“I can have you prepped and ready in a day or so. I’ll need some assistance with the procedure.” 

“Go ahead and find it.”

Tony clumsily sat in the chair next to the gurney. His legs felt numb and there was a lump in his throat. He could barely breathe thinking of the possibility that his daughter would never open her eyes. Logically, he knew that premature birth was her best shot, but he had waited so long for something good in his life, and now it was being taken away. Finding Peter had been a life-changing event on its own but becoming a father had changed him entirely. He had finally come to terms with it, accepting the responsibility and embracing the role. Now all he felt was devastation. He tried to contain the tears, but it was impossible. He brought his hand up to his eyes, covering them while he sobbed.

“Tony,” Peter began. 

“I can’t do this,” he cried. “How can you?”

“You know this is the right choice,” Peter said. “It’s not just me.” 

“Peter, please, don’t do this.”

Bruce knelt in front of Tony, gently touching his shoulders. “You know there’s no other option. Not one that’s safe.”

Tony tried wiping away the tears, nodding. 

“I know you’re upset, but I’m going to do everything I can to deliver her safely.” 

Tony nodded, trying to calm himself.

“Why don’t you get some rest, huh? Let Nat take you back to your apartment and try to sleep? I’m sure Peter could use some rest also.” He glanced at the Spider-ling, then back at Tony. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Bruce helped Tony stand. “Everything is going to be okay, Tony.”


	9. Chapter 9

Peter was lying on the gurney when Tony appeared next to him. He could tell that he had been crying again. It was a difficult decision, but Peter was trying to be brave for both of them. He had never seen Tony be this emotional since they had began dating, but he understood why he was upset. All he wanted was to keep the two people he loved safe, and it was difficult to do so right now. Peter gently held his hand and smiled at him. “It’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t…but I’m hopeful.” 

“Sweetheart, I’m scared.” 

“I know. I am too.” 

Tony leaned down to kiss him, embracing the warmth of Peter’s lips. The softness of his lips helped Tony calm down somewhat. Bruce emerged from the lab and handed Tony scrubs. 

“Suit up.” 

Tony was stunned for a moment. “You want me in there?”

Bruce nodded, “Of course. Emotional support for Peter. He’s going to be awake for this.”

“What?” Peter leaned up on his elbows.

“Standard procedure for c-sections. Mothers are always awake for this, Peter.” 

“Oh my god-“

“Look, you need to relax. This is done all the time. You won’t see anything, but you’re going to feel the labor pains.”

“Is it too late to turn back?”

“Yes,” Bruce chuckled. “Tony, let’s go. We need to start as soon as possible.” 

**

The pain was intense, traveling up through Peter’s pelvis and into his back and abdomen. “Ahh! Shit!”

“Breathe, Peter,” Bruce instructed. “The pain will subside shortly. All you’ll feel is pressure.” 

He gripped Tony’s hand. “It really hurts,” he cried.

“Breathe, baby. Just take deep breaths.” 

After an hour of crying and deep breathing, the pain finally subsided enough for Bruce to begin the procedure. Tony stood next to the Peter, holding his hand, soothing him through the pressure pains and keeping him still. “You’re doing so good, baby.” 

“Does it look freaky?”

“Does what?”

“My stomach.”

“I’m sure it does and I’m sure you’ll think of some modern reference for relate it to,” Tony smiled. 

“Tony?” Bruce’s voice cut through the silence that had taken over the room. When he turned his head, he heard a tiny cry. Bruce cradled the tiny girl in his arms, fresh from the womb. 

He looked at Tony. “Do you want to meet your daughter?”

He smiled at Tony and gently placed her in his arms. She cried once more before slightly opening her eyes, focusing on him. He couldn’t contain his happiness. She had made it.  
Bruce removed the placenta from Peter and began stitching him up. Nat gently took the baby from Tony to clean her up. He looked at Peter, who had sweat dripping down his face. 

“You did so good, baby.” 

“Is she perfect?”

Tony nodded, smiling. “As soon as you’re stitched up, you can see her.” 

**

“How are you feeling?” Bruce held the stethoscope up to Peter’s back, listening to him breath. He inspected his stitches and made sure that Peter wasn’t in any pain from the kidney stone. “I assume the pain meds are helping…”

Peter nodded. “I’ve been taking them like clockwork. I just wish that it would pass already. I’m tired of laying around.”

“It will. Just keep drinking tons of water.” 

Tony came into the room, carrying their daughter in his arms. She was a perfect pink all over. Peter reached for her, snuggling her against his chest. She was so quiet and calm in his arms. He gently placed the nozzle of the bottle against her lips, letting her suck the formula out. As she fed, Peter couldn’t help but feel unlimited happiness. He had fallen in love with the man of his dreams and overcame a difficult medical obstacle, successfully delivering his child into the world. She was everything he had dreamed of and more. His heart was so full of love that he couldn’t imagine having room for anything else. Tony sat next to Peter on the bed and wrapped his arm around him, leaning in to kiss him. 

“You two all I ever could’ve ever hoped for.”


End file.
